The Beginning
by Char739
Summary: The Akatsuki are in need of spys, so they decide to Kidnap four fifteen year olds. Join the Akatsuki, Gwen Fuuki, Trace Aburame, Tori Tigra, and Saki Hamachi on the best journey of their young, innocent lives.
1. The Beginning

It was a fall afternoon and the leafs were crunching under a couple of ninja's feet

It was a fall afternoon and the leafs were crunching under a couple of ninja's feet.

"This is the worst mission ever!!" growled one of the ninja. "A wild goose chase to capture a couple of fifteen year olds! What's next? Flying Pigs!?"

"Shut up Kisame."

"Still Itachi, I can tell you're angry too."

"I am." Sighed Itachi.

"Who are our targets?" Kisame asked.

"I'm going after Fuuki Gwen, and you have Aburame Trace."

"Alright." Answered a scornful Kisame.

"Hey, thanks for coming to the Ice Village Saki-kun."

"No prob Tori, anything for you!" Answered Saki.

"Don't push it Saki." Scowled Tori. "Go count your money."

"I'm not a Scrooge!!" yelled Saki.

"I didn't say that!!" Screamed Tori.

"Geez… You guys scream a lot." Scowled a silver haired ninja.

Tori and Saki looked over. They never saw the two ninja come. The one who spoke had no shirt and an open cloak. "No idiot would be caught dead like that when it's clearly snowing out." Thought Tori. Saki knew who the other was immediately.

"Kakuzu-Sensei!" Yelled Saki. "Remember me?!"

"Hmm?" He mumbled as he pulled out his earbuds. "What?"

"Listening to you're Ipod again sensei?" asked Saki.

"We have no time to talk. You're both coming with us." Said Kakuzu.

"Dango time!!" squealed Itachi.

"Umm… Itachi?"

"What iz ith?" said Itachi, half a stick of Dango in his mouth.

"Shouldn't we…"

"NO! It's Dango time!!" growled Itachi

"But the…!"

"Shut up Kisame."

"I just saw one of our targets!!" blurted out Kisame.

"Why didn't you say so!?" Itachi then jumped to his feet "I'll cut him off and you pay!" he yelled on the way out of the cafe.

"Sir?" Kisame swirled around. "Your bill."

Kisame sighed but then realized something. The girl was Gwen Fuuki.

"Uh…" said Kisame.

"Is something wrong sir?" asked Gwen.

"Um… Are you Gwen Fuuki?" Kisame answered.

"Yes. It says so on my nametag!" Smiled Gwen.

"Umm… Could I talk to you sometime?"

"Ok. I get of at five."

"Alright… see you later…" Kisame said as he ran to catch up to Itachi.

"Gah!" gasped the target.

"If you would've cooperated we wouldn't have to have been beaten to a pulp, eh Trace?" Smirked Itachi.

"Ahh…" mumbled Trace before he passed out.

"ITACHIIIIII!!"

"That idiot, he knows I'm a missing ninja here. Why…" Itachi growled.

"Itachi! IthinkIaskedagirlout!!" Kisame slurred as he tried to talk.

"Slow down. Take a deep breath…" Itachi said as he slowly calmed down the shark man.

"I think I asked the target out." Kisame finally said as he blushed horribly.

"What?! We have to go before…"

"It's Itachi Uchiha!"

"Before the Anbu come." Sighed Itachi.

"ITACHIIIII!!" yelled a familiar voice.

"IT'S SASUKE!! BACK TO THE CAFÉ!!" Yelled the ninja, running with the ninja on their heels.

"Heh… what do you mean sensei?" Saki asked nervously.

"I mean… you're going to be a good student and follow us, Saki." Kakuzu smiled evilly.

"Oh Yeah!? Well I'm not a nice little girl either!" shouted Tori, getting ready to battle. "Right Saki?"

"Uh, about that Tori…"

"Ohh! You aren't quitting already are you?!"

"Well, we aren't a match for them so instead…"

"Fine! But I won't quit!" shouted Tori. "That's my Nindo, my Ninja Way!"

"Oh really?" snickered the silver haired ninja. "This should be interesting, eh Kakuzu?"

"Just don't kill her Hidan, the boss wants them back alive."

"I can't promise that." Sneered Hidan.

"You will keep her alive or else!!"

"Seriously dude, you need to chill."

Hidan then turned to Tori.

"Ready to get pummeled girl?"

"Bring it!"

It took me one day to type this up while listening to Last Takashima's Play List on Lasttakashima.. I own Gwen Fuuki, Trace Aburame and the story plot, My sister owns Tori Tigra, my youngest cousin owns Saki Hamochi (I had to create Saki's name, though), and Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. Stay tuned for Hidan vs. Tori!


	2. Hidan vs Tori Tigra

"Kisame

We join our Villains… Umm… Running away from the Anbu? And Sasuke!? Oh Dear…

"Kisame!!"

"What is it Itachi?!"

"It's Gwen!"

"Oh hi…" smiled Gwen.

"Can't stop now!" Kisame yelled and then picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"Uh, I don't mean to be rude, but I don't even know your…"

"Kisame Hoshigaki!" Kisame panted. "And he's Itachi Uchiha!"

"Uchiha!?" Gwen said shocked at the answer.

"No time to talk! Anbu's on our tails!!" shouted Itachi.

"HOLD IT!!" Gwen yelled.

The fifteen year old ninja teleported and slashed Itachi's arm that held Trace Aburame.

"GAH!!" Gasped Itachi as he fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

"I don't know what's going on but I'll hold you of until the black ops comes" Scowled Gwen.

"BEGIN!!"

Hidan started off, lunged forward and threw his scythe at Tori Tigra. But she made some hand signs, and dodged the scythe.

She held her hand out, and then, "Ice Chakra Shards no Jutsu!!" She yelled.

Then, a million little ice shards flew towards Hidan but he managed to dodge them all. Then, he slightly cut Tori on the ankle.

"Heh, you missed." Smirked Tori. But she blank and missed it. It all happened so fast. A strange symbol appeared underneath his feet and he became almost… Skeletal. He slashed himself on the knees with his sickle and she felt a pain in her legs and collapsed on the snow. He than walked over to her and slung her on his shoulders. He wasn't skeletal anymore.

"How sad. Her growl was bigger than her bite." Smirked Hidan. That was when Tori passed out.

"Gwen, don't make me have to hurt you." Said Kisame.

"Don't make me laugh." Smirked Gwen.

"You aren't the same Gwen I met before."

"When I get backed into a corner… I get…"

Kisame than slashed her across the stomach with his sword.

He then grabbed her, Itachi, and Trace then teleported away.

Somewhere else, a man sat on a great throne, embedded with a many number of jewels, a skull or two, and the best part of all had to be the dragon sculpted on the top.

"Where are they?'' he asked to himself.

"Be patient Pain-Kun. They'll be here soon." A blue haired woman answered.

"Konan-Chan, It's been five days." Pain sighed. "I only asked them to get a couple of kids."

"I remember when you were younger Pain."

"Don't start with that trash, Konan."

"Then quit complaining." Sighed Konan.

"Leader-sama!! Deidara Sempai destroyed my art!!" shouted a boy in an orange mask that resembled a basketball or a pumpkin.

"Tobi."

"Yes?"

"You can handle this yourself."

"OK!" Tobi said and skipped out of the room and bumped into Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Watch it you little-'' Hidan started.

"Hidan, swear on your own time." Pain sighed.

"We got the little creatures! What MORE do you want!?"

"Get me some coffee in that mug that says '#1 Leader' on it." Smiled Pain.

"Dn you…" Hidan mumbled under his breath as he dropped Tori and stomped out of the room.

"THE FRUIT LOOPS ARE ATTACKING!!" Tori sat up and screamed.

"She will somehow drive me insane one of these days…" Sighed Saki.

"You're telling me." Sighed Kakuzu.

"Enough." Pain said. "Just because he's your student doesn't mean you have to agree with him."

"Uh, Mister shadow guy, actually it does. You see, if he blackmails me in anyway I tell about that one time he-'' Saki began.

"NOTHING! NOTHING!!" Kakuzu than covered Saki's mouth.

Pain then raised an eyebrow at Kakuzu. "Where did Tori and Konan go?" He asked.

"Umm…"

"I'm glad there's at least one girl here!" Smiled Tori. "And a cool one too!"

"Thanks!" Konan smiled back.

As they walked down the hallway it was silent.

"So what does a girl do for fun around here?"

Konan than noticed a very angry Hidan walk down the hallway. "This!" Konan then ran down the hallway and jumped on Hidan's back and screamed "BOO!!"

"HOLY JASHIN!!" Hidan yelled. "WHAT THE HL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?"

"I just wanted to say hi…" Konan said as she made the puppy dogface to Hidan.

"Grrr… Thanks to you I have to get more coffee!"

"Aww, to bad!" Konan snickered.

Hidan then stomped into the kitchen and slammed the door behind him. Tori noticed a blonde haired person walking down the hallway. "I thought you were the only girl in Akatsuki, Konan." She said.

"Umm. That's a guy Tori-chan." Konan said as she sweat dropped.

"Then can I pounce him?"

"I guess…"

"Yay!!"

Tori then ran down the hallway and jumped on the teenager's back.

"IT'S THE IT!!" the boy screamed as she threw Tori at the wall.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!?" Tori yelled at him while nursing a bump on her head.

"Oh. Sorry, I was just reading IT by Stephen King and I got a little freaked when you startled me." Said the blonde.

"What's your name?" Tori asked.

"Deidara. Yours?"

"Tori Tigra."

"Ah. So you're Hidan's target, hmm?"

"Umm, I guess."

"I wonder if Itachi and Kisame are back yet, yeah." The blonde teenager replied.

"We are." Said Kisame as he walked into the room carrying Trace, Gwen, and Itachi with him.

"You look beat up, yeah. What happened, hmm?" asked the curious Deidara.

"Fuuki Gwen gave us some trouble along the way." The blue skinned man answered.

"Itachi looks like he's dead, yeah."

"She's a BEAST Dei, be careful around her, dude."

"MEETING!!"

"Let's go, yeah."

"Right."

I did most of this chapter on my Mom's laptop, yeah. (Couldn't resist!) DON'T FLAME ME IF YOU THOUGHT THE FIGHT WAS BORING!! I tried my best to imagine what it would be like. It was my first time writing something like that. Please comment!! Ps. I don't own Naruto or IT. See ya!!


	3. The Scorpion

As Tori Tigra, Deidara, Konan, and Kisame walked down the hallway, Tori became uneasy. She started to play with the zipper on her coat. Deidara turned to her.

"Zip it!" he hissed. So she zipped her coat up again and started to play with her hair, but her hand touched a scar on her neck.

But it wasn't just any scar. It was a scar filled with pain, death and suffering. She shuddered in fear.

"Are you ok Tori-chan?" Konan asked concerned.

"Oh I'm just cold!" she smiled.

"You have a winter coat on, Un." Deidara said.

She paid no attention to Deidara and ran. She didn't want the past to repeat itself again.

"Tori!" Konan yelled. "What's wrong with her!?" Deidara yelled.

"You two figure it out!!" Kisame yelled. "I kinda got my hands full!"

"Aww! I was gonna ask you to do it for me, Un!" Deidara whined as Kisame and Konan sweat dropped.

--

Tori Tigra searched for an exit from this dreaded place. She then saw a door and went for it. Inside a red head boy sat there, painting something.

"D-Dray…?" Tori stammered "I thought you were dead…" Tears came to her eyes now.

"Hn?" The boy turned around. Tori then realized this wasn't Dray. She cried harder now.

"Wait! Who _**are**_ you!?" The boy panicked.

He ran around the room looking for something that would make this girl laugh. He picked up a green frog puppet, otherwise known as Kermit the Frog. He then ran over to her.

"It's not easy… Being green-'' He sang as Tori looked up. She took Kermit from the boy, ripped it's head off and chucked it across the room.

"AHH!! KERMIE!!" The red head dashed over to Kermit. "Don't worry, I'll get Kakuzu to patch you up later." He cooed.

He walked over to the CD player. "I never knew I would have to do this to make somebody laugh." He said and turned the CD on.

--

"Ok, we'll do a roll call." Pain said. "Kisame."

"Here." Kisame said half asleep.

"Kakuzu."

"Here." He mumbled, while counting his money.

"Deidara."

"Present, Yeah!" the blonde yelled enthusiastically, just to be different.

"Sasori." No answer. Pain looked up. "Deidara, go get Sasori."

"Ok!" the blonde yelled happily and bounded out the door.

--

We join the red head boy, Sasori, and Tori Tigra singing… Umm… Toxic by Britney Spears!? Oh dear god…

"With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride!" they sang.

Deidara walked in.

"The Taste of a Poison Paradise!"

"I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're Toxic!" Deidara finished.

Utter Silence.

"Don't stop on my account, yeah!" Deidara said. "I was about to shake my booty!"

Sasori got wide eyed and sweat dropped.

"Oh yeah Un, Leader wants you guys, hmm."

"O…K…" Sasori said as he stayed as far away from Deidara as he could. On the other hand, Deidara had to tie up Tori so she couldn't run away.

"In some countries, this is called harassment." Tori pouted.

"And in other countries they call this 'LIFE'." Deidara retorted back.

"Then there are the countries that think your art is suckish." Sasori chuckled.

"Nuh uh! YOUR art's suckish, yeah!"

While they were fighting over art, Tori was managing to crawl away, the past driving her forward. Sasori and Deidara then came to notice her. They then caught up to her.

"Jeez, why do you keep fighting the inevitable?'' Sasori questioned.

"The past." Tori answered.

"What happened, hmm?" Deidara asked.

Tori sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you."

TO BE CONTINUED!

"WHAT!?"

Sorry Sasori-kun. I'm going to leave everyone on a cliffy.

"Cruelty to Puppets!!"

--

Sighs. It's finally DONE!! Collapses on the ground. Oh yeah, Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and Britney Spears owns Toxic. Now I have to write chapter four with school in the way… Darn… School stinks.


	4. The Past of Tori Tigra

WARNING FOR READERS UNDER THE AGE OF THIRTEEN: BEWARE FOR THE CONTENT OF THIS STORY IS GRUESOME AND FRIGHTFULL, WHICH MAY CAUS

**WARNING FOR READERS UNDER THE AGE OF THIRTEEN: BEWARE FOR THE CONTENT OF THIS STORY IS GRUESOME AND FRIGHTFULL, WHICH MAY CAUSE UNWANTED NIGHTMARES AND DREAMS. DO NOT FLAME ME FOR I HAVE WARNED YOU, AND IF YOU FAILED TO HEED MY WARNING, JUST REMEMBER, NEXT TIME, JUST SAVE YOURSELF AND TURN BACK. NOW THE BRAVE HEARTED ONES MAY STEP FORWARD AND READ WHAT YOU HAVE ALL WAITED FOR: THE PAST OF TORI TIGRA.**

**--**

Little Tori ran through the woods, gasping and wheezing for breath. She tripped on a tree root and fell to the ground. She spit mud out of her mouth as tears trickled down her cheeks. She tried to stand up, but her ankle was twisted so she fell to the ground again. She had to get away. Had to run. The full moon rose above the trees in the forest and illuminated on Tori.

The scar on her neck burned as she began a gruesome transformation. Her hands became paws, and her nails turned into claws. Her eyes changed from brown to emerald green. Her indigo hair lengthened to become fur and black stripes came into view. Her claws began to dig into the earth, her spit becoming a foam as she growled. Her tail swished back and forth as she became sick in a mud puddle. Oh where, _where_ did her father go wrong?

--

Tori Tigra was walking behind her father as he was going to work. She grabbed her father's pant leg and stared into her father's eyes like a lost dog saying: _Take me with you, please don't go._

"Tori, honey, please. I have to go to work." Her father said as he stared down at her with snake-like eyes.

"But Daddy," Pleaded Tori. "I want you to come with me on my first day to my new school."

"I thought Mommy was going to take you."

"Mommy is always busy with baby brother Dray." Tori said. "I don't want to have to bother her."

"It's ok Tori dear." He brushed the hair off her forehead and kissed her gently. "Daddy will come tomorrow for open house. I promise."

Tori then gave up. "Ok." She pouted. Tori's mother walked in with Tori's little brother Dray.

"Goodbye Orochimaru-kun." She said as she kissed his lips gently.

"Goodbye Morgan-chan." He said. "Goodbye Dray."

"Ba bay!" Dray squealed. Orochimaru smiled at his son and walked out the door. He turned around before he closed the door. "Goodbye my angel." He said to Tori. And with that, he shut the door.

--

Tori was walking home from school a week later with her girlfriends Lindsey and Jamie. They were listening to each other's iPods, Gossiping, and talking about boys.

"Hey, hey, did you ever hear what Miley Cyrus did with Nick Jonas?" Lindsey said.

"What?" Tori asked.

Lindsey muttered something to the two girls.

"Eww! No way!" Jamie squeals. "They did!?"

"I heard it strait from Spazzano and Sandy."

"They did what?" Tori still said confused.

"Oh Tori, you are _so _innocent." Jamie said.

"You guys suck." Tori said narrowing her eyes.

"Hey, watch the language!" Lindsey said. "We're only in third grade."

"Like your vocabulary is filled with words of Jesus."

"Shut it."

They walked on, singing to the song Come Clean by Hilary Duff until Jamie and Lindsey had to go the other way. They waved goodbye and Tori walked to her house.

She took her shoes off and went into the living room to watch some South Park. A little while later, she herd Dray cry. She waited awhile and then got up to see why Dray hadn't stopped crying yet.

She walked into the nursery and stopped dead. The walls were blood stained. Her mother's body was laying on the floor.

Tori slowly walked over to her mother and realized her stomach had been cut open. Tori became sick and backed into a corner, crying in hysterics.

Baby Dray still cried so she went to crawl over to the crib. Her heart was beating out of her chest, her body in a cold sweat. A lullaby from the mobile above her brother's bed was playing. It was just like a scary movie.

She grabbed onto the bars of the crib and pulled herself up and fell back down at the horror that was her little brother.

His eyes bled scarlet tears, and his body impaled with many kunai knifes flailed aimlessly around like an animal just wishing to die and get it over with. Then he shrieked like no human being she had ever herd shriek before, even in horror films. **And then snakes came from out of out of his mouth.**

Tori screamed until she thought her vocal cords would snap. She ran out of the house as fast as she could and into the shed in the woods in her backyard. When she walked in, her father was huddled in a corner with jars and doctor's tools. He turned around and grabbed Tori and pulled her into a hug.

"Tori, it's ok, everything will be fine." He stuttered. Tori just cried in hysterics. "Daddy needs you to do something for him, ok?"

"W-What?" Stammered Tori.

"I need you to stay perfectly still for Daddy." He said as he cut her neck with a scalpel and placed a strand of DNA into the cut with a pair of tweezers. Tori screamed like the apocalypse had come. He stitched up the cut and Tori ran from his arms. Away from the shed. Deep into the forest where she finally began the transformation.

She had caused rage and destruction in the forest that night. The forest had been obliterated and in flames. The people from the Hidden Ice Village had gathered around the body that now laid on the now falling snow. A child's body was bloody and crumpled in the snow. A doctor was checking her and looked up.

"She's not dead yet!" He shouted.

The villagers and doctors were making such a commotion that they didn't hear the three words that escaped her mouth as they placed her on a stretcher and put her in the ambulance. The three silent, cold words that came out in almost a hiss.

"…_You…lied…Father…_"

--

Tori lay on a bed in a nice heated room. After she had told Deidara and Sasori the story she had collapsed from distress and the Leader talked to them and put her in bed.

The Leader now sat next to Tori's bed and put his hand on her forehead and put a warm washcloth on her head.

"Poor Tori." He cooed. "To bad for you though. You're going to have to pick up the pace if you wish to survive here. For it is only the beginning."

--

I'm so happy!! The story has finished!! But don't think this is the end though, because I'm coming out with a sequel! Please come back and start a new adventure next week! Oh, and for those who braved the warning at the beginning and continued to read, despite the thought of being scared silly, or just freaked, It's over now and I'm going to say thank you. You people followed me from the beginning and stayed with my characters all the way through. Thank You.


End file.
